


I wish I could reach

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Digital Art, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Power bottom Geno, Sid's tied up with Geno's tie, bottom geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: Geno wanted Sid's cock, but he also wanted to be in control. Sid's been good so far, but if Sid keeps squirming like that and begging to let him suck Geno's dick, Geno's not gonna last much longer.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	I wish I could reach

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day. Have some SidGeno smut)


End file.
